


Виньетка

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Виньетка

И когда она чуть наклоняет голову назад и закрывает глаза, и когда снова открывает их через несколько секунд, и когда встречает фальшиво недоумённый взгляд своим спокойным, понимающим, печальным... и когда... С самого начала твёрдо зная, что ничего не будет, она теперь не говорит: «Поцелуй меня». А ему не приходится отвечать: «У меня нет на это права».


End file.
